The Jedi Code Series
by Jedi Honor Bound Ninja
Summary: A repost of the goddess of mush and stuff's Original Short Fics based on the Jedi Codes! Uploaded in chapters, each code has a short missing momment to kinda bring to light it's meaning.
1. Peace over Anger

Title: Peace over Anger  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Yoda/Xani piece...part of the Jedi Code Series  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoda watched his last apprentice trudge back into the Temple, trailing behind him his young 21 year old apprentice Xanatos. Yoda did not care for the boy, that much was apparent, but once Qui-gon set his mind on something or someone, very rarely could you talk him out of what he believed.  
  
And he believed in this boy...where as Yoda saw a hateful, angry boy. One that was going to break his apprentice's heart. Yoda knew that the last mission they had to send Qui-gon and Xanatos on was going to be the one that Xanatos' true colors would show.  
  
Yoda only feared what that would do to Qui-gon's heart.  
  
Yoda knew how easily Qui-gon adopted things and people. He had an unwavering belief in the good of people and he had a big heart, one that was going to get burned.  
  
Xanatos said something and turned and walked away from his Master. Yoda watched him go, sensing the tension between the two. He decided to follow the apprentice, knowing Xanatos was most likely going to the practice rooms to vent his frustrations and yell them out in a flustered rage.  
  
True to his experience with him, Xanatos did head for the saber practice rooms. He began doing Kata's, all the while, a look of hate and displeasure showed clearly on his face.  
  
"What makes him think he knows more than me anyway! Just cause he's a master......" Xanatos huffed. "One of these days he's going to see how much better I am..."  
  
Yoda shook his head at the words the young man was saying supposedly to himself. As much as Qui-gon gave him, Xanatos never seemed to give anything back...never gave back the patience or the forgiveness that Qui-gon gave him...never gave back the love that Qui-gon gave him.  
  
Nor did Yoda believe he understood that at all. All Xanatos knew was his anger and his impatience to get ahead.  
  
Xanatos had since turned and noticed Yoda...feeling the presence only after he had cleared his mind. "Can I help you Master Yoda??"  
  
Yoda's ear's lifted slightly, noting that this time Xanatos did not even try to hide his annoyance in his tone. "Wish to ask how well your mission went?"  
  
"It went....well Master. Shouldn't you be asking Qui-go...Master Jinn this?"  
  
"Ask him we will, when before the Council he comes. Wish to ask you now since here you were."  
  
He caught the slight shift in Xanatos' stance and noted his agitation was growing. "It went Well Master. No real problems."  
  
"Good this is." Yoda and Xanatos stared at each other for a long while, before Yoda decided to speak. "Go find your Master you shall. A mission we need to brief you on."  
  
"So soon Master?"  
  
"Leave later you will, in two days." Yoda informed him. "Important mission this is. To Telos you need to go."  
  
Yoda watched Xanatos' eyes flash with recognition. His one downfall was he knew who his family was before he reached the Temple. He knew how powerful a person his father was and thought without a doubt that he too had that kind of power.  
  
"I will inform him Master Yoda." Xanatos said trying to pick up his things without seeming to rush himself. He left the gym in a flurry and left a worried Yoda behind.  
  
Wrong it was to send them, but saw it through the Force he did. A long battle was soon to begin. He just hoped that Qui-gon could face it with the same calm and peace he held as dearly as he himself did.  
  
Peace over anger..... 


	2. There is no Emotion; There is Peace

Title: There is no Emotion, there is Peace  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Qui/Mace Story Part of the Jedi Code series, ties in to Peace over anger  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-gon looked out the transport window, silently wishing to just blend in with the blurs of light that were hyperspace. Leaving Telos behind, leaving behind a lost battle, and leaving behind someone he had thought as his son.  
  
The fight ingrained in his memory forever...the pain forever scarring his heart. He couldn't believe how blind he had been to Xanatos' anger and deceitfulness. Now seemingly so clear because of Xanatos' recent actions.  
  
When Qui-gon was forced to kill Crion he was certain that Xanatos would be upset, but he would understand and they would work through it. He hadn't expected Xanatos to draw his lightsaber on him.  
  
Qui-gon squeezed his eyes shut. He could still smell the burnt flesh as Xanatos pressed the broken hot ring against his cheek. He could still see the hatred in his former Padawan's eyes. He remembered not being able to kill Xanatos when he had the chance...he just couldn't and Xanatos had chided him for that...he left, still laughing at Qui-gon's weakness.  
  
Qui-gon opened his eyes and vowed to never trust anyone like that again. He had been too close to him, had become too attached and logically thought away all the flaws and wrongs he had seen in Xanatos, how could he think he would not do that again and ruin another young Jedi's life.  
  
He hoped he would be home soon...he was so tired and needed the serenity of the Temple to calm his ragging spirit.  
  
************************************************  
  
Mace regarded Qui-gon as he reported his mission on Telos. Mace had personally stopped listening after Qui-gon had said Xanatos had turned.  
  
Though Mace knew that was the most likely outcome for Xanatos, he knew how much he had meant to Qui-gon. The Councilor in Mace knew issues had to be settled with Qui-gon, and a more in-depth look was needed, but the friend in Mace had known Qui-gon needed time to find his center again. To regain his balance...what was left of it.  
  
"Dismissed you are Qui-gon. " he heard Yoda voice, Qui-gon bowed and began to walk out of the council chambers. Mace looked quickly to Yoda, who nodded his consent and the dark Jedi rose to follow his friend.  
  
Mace was certain that Qui-gon wasn't going to head for his quarters, but his friend surprised him by going there. Qui-gon strode in and Mace followed right behind him, it was if Qui-gon was ignoring anyone was there.  
  
Mace grew even more concerned as Qui-gon went to Xanatos' room and began to clean it out promptly of anything that might have been his former apprentice's.  
  
"Qui-gon?"  
  
"Mace, not now." Qui-gon said roughly. "I don't want to talk about it...."  
  
"But you need to." Mace said sternly.  
  
"I don't need to. I see where I went wrong and don't need others telling me that as if I don't know."  
  
"Qui...."  
  
"I said forget it Mace."  
  
"No one is blaming you. It was bound to happen, he was too full of anger..."  
  
"Which I should have seen!" Qui-gon stood quickly, anger flashing in his eyes and both men stared at each other. "As many times as you and Yoda warned me I should have caught on."  
  
Mace let Qui-gon let out his frustrations only nodding some to show he was listening; that he understood.  
  
"I let my pride for him blind me." Qui-gon admitted. "Some Master I am." he said returning to putting Xanatos' personal belongs away forever.  
  
Mace stood in silence for a moment, then decided to try to speak to his friend. "Qui-gon, no one's perfect. Not even a Jedi."  
  
Qui-gon returned to his work, not even replying to Mace's words. But Mace saw him start to slow, and actually see what he was putting away. Memories of his apprentice were draining through his friend, making him face the loose quicker than he was.  
  
"Come on Qui-gon." Mace said stepping in the room.  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"The Gardens. You need to meditate on this."  
  
"I do not Mace, I have to get this."  
  
"It will wait Qui. This will not. Humor me." Mace said giving him a small smile.  
  
He waited as Qui-gon sighed heavily then slowly pull himself to his feet. "Alright. Let's get this  
  
over with."  
  
******************************************************  
  
The Gardens usually calmed Qui-gon down, today however it wasn't helping. Mace tried his hardest to at least meditate some, thinking Qui-gon would soon join him, but the man's anger and hurt was too much for him at the moment. He needed to let his emotions out.  
  
But Qui-gon was a private man, it would have to be dragged out of him, and take most of Mace's patience.  
  
"Mace. Really, why did you bring me here? I am not about to talk about this to you so you can report back to the council."  
  
"I am here as your friend Qui-gon, not as a council member or one of Yoda's spies. Or would you rather him be here?"  
  
He saw Qui-gon stare him down harshly. "I don't need to hear from him now either."  
  
Mace closed his eyes again, leaving Qui-gon on his own. He felt the Force around him and he could feel that Qui-gon was near the breaking point. Sooner or later he would talk.  
  
"How could I have been so blind!" Qui-gon said standing and beginning to pace in front of him. "He would do stuff right in front of me and I would blow it off! He had me pegged and I never saw it!"  
  
Mace didn't saw a word. To do so would provoke the fight further.  
  
"And do you believe we fought each other! He drew his lightsaber on me! And when I finally had him pinned, I couldn't kill him.and he laughed at me for that.said it was my weakness.."  
  
"What have I done Mace???" Qui-gon sank back down near him. "I thought he was ready. I thought he was a Jedi. I thought I could teach him.." Tears formed at the Jedi Master's eyes, no matter how hard he fought them.  
  
"How could I believe that I could be a good Master? How could I think that I could teach anyone??? Looked what happened.." Qui-gon stared into Mace's eyes. "I won't do it again.never.I can't do that to another apprentice."  
  
Mace sighed. Qui-gon was still thinking it was all his fault. He laid a hand on Qui-gon's shoulder and sent a pulse of the Force though him to calm his friend, "Follow me Qui-gon. You really need calm right now before you look over what happened."  
  
Mace led Qui to a quiet part of the gardens that he had not been to before. a small fountain bubbled softly in the corner of the well manicured grounds. Mace knelt into the soft grass and closed his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes he looked back up to see Qui Gon watching him, his countenance dark and agitated. With a sigh Mace stood back to his feet placed his hands on Qui's shoulders and pushed the taller man gently but forcefully down.  
  
"You need to let it go Qui-Gon." He faced his friend, the grass underneath them releasing a sweet smell into the air as it was crushed beneath their weight. "Let me help you"  
  
He saw Qui-gon's resolve break way and let room for common sense come in. The man beside him sighed and let himself go to the Force.  
  
Mace calmed himself and connected with Qui-gon through the Force. He let his mind drift towards the center of his own calm, and soon felt Qui-gon following his example. He also felt the difficulty that Qui-gon was having in releasing his emotions to the Force.  
  
Mace could feel the unstable sheilds that Qui-Gon had hastily thrown togther to block the other from sensing the depth of his distress. Wondering momentarily if it was a good idea or not the dark Jedi broke through the sheilding in his friends mind and allowed the depths of the Jedi Masters emotions to flood over him. He heard Qui-Gon gasp as his shields collapsed ,  
  
"Mace...." He ground the name out like a curse but relaxed as he felt the soothing waves of force flood his weary mind.  
  
"Let it go Qui-Gon"  
  
Mace's voices echoed oddly in the force, near yet far as the tidal pull of healing light lulled him into its depths, soothing the tattered edges of his spent emotions and binding up the broken places in his heart.  
  
"Thank you my friend" he whispered the words into the swirl around him. Had he said them out loud or imagined them he didnt know, but the resounding feelings from the one beside him echoed the peace his heart had long sought.  
  
Now he could begin to heal now he could let it go.  
  
Mace withdrew slowly coming back to himself and allowing Qui-gon to start his way back. He knew there would still be days that Qui-gon wouldn't face the problem, or want to talk about it, but he was on his way to healing.  
  
Weary deep blue eyes stared into darker brown ones before closing again to clear thoughts and regain balance.  
  
Mace stood a bit, waiting for Qui-gon to relax a bit further before pressing him to return to the quarters he used to share with Xanatos. He put his hand on Qui-gon's shoulder and the man once again stared up at him. More than weariness and pain stared back at him, but exhaustion mixed with it, making it that much harder on the Jedi Master.  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" Mace asked gently, trying not to seem like he was imposing himself again.  
  
"Since the night before me and Xanatos fought." Qui-gon answered hoarsely.  
  
"Not even on the ship?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mace sighed and took Qui-gon's elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Do you think you could sleep in your quarters?"  
  
Qui-gon immediately shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to and to lie to Mace would invite a more demanding and ordering Mace.  
  
Mace said nothing and started walking for the exit. Qui-gon followed him not certain what the Council member was doing, but figured it would be best to follow him than to be alone again.  
  
He soon realized that they were heading for Mace's quarters. "Mace really I'm fine."  
  
"You just said you couldn't sleep in your quarters, not now anyway." Mace turned to face him as he opened the door and let him in. "So you're going to stay here."  
  
"Mace..."  
  
"Don't make me pull rank on you." Mace said sternly. "I know what kind of hell you put yourself though and you're either going to make an effort to sleep somewhere or your heading straight for the healers..."  
  
"Alright Alright!" Qui-gon smiled a bit. "I know when I'm out numbered."  
  
Mace smiled and showed Qui-gon the extra room. Then left him to see if he could even sleep on his own.  
  
Even though the Master was in turmoil over what had happened, and most likely his dreams would be troubled, exhaustion was too great and Mace soon felt the calm from his friend that only sleep could have brought.  
  
And it stayed that way for hours. And probably would have had a certain Jedi Master not shown himself  
  
*******************************  
  
"Master Yoda, he is fine here."  
  
Qui-gon woke to his friend's muffled reply and something else said from a master Qui-gon had been trying to avoid.  
  
Qui-gon stood and went to the door, just cracked a bit. He saw Mace and Yoda sitting in the living area. And when he thought that the Master had really come for his report on his former Padawan, he was surprised to find that Mace was not telling him.  
  
"I told him I wasn't spying on him for you, and I will keep that word to him. "  
  
"Keep your word to him you will, but concerned I am...my Padawan he was Master Windu..."  
  
"And he was my best friend Master Yoda. I will not betray his trust right now, he doesn't need me to do that. If you wish to speak with him do it later, right now he's too exhausted."  
  
"Fear I do what this has done to my apprentice.." Yoda said his ears dropping slightly. "Trust again will he?"  
  
"Not anytime soon." Mace snorted.  
  
Yoda got down from the seat and once again regarded Mace. "Fine, tell him speak with him I wish when ready he is." Yoda told him leaving a much surprised Qui-gon in his wake.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Mace's voice shocked Qui-gon out of his private thoughts.  
  
"Long enough." Qui-gon smiled lightly.  
  
Mace shook his head. "Want some tea?"  
  
"Please...."Qui-gon said sitting on the couch.  
  
Mace returned with two cups and sat on a chair across from Qui-gon. He said nothing, and allowed his friend the time he wanted before he spoke.  
  
"Thanks Mace...for everything."  
  
"What are friends for?" Mace smirked.  
  
Qui-gon laughed. "Sometimes I wonder about you...you disobeyed Yoda...I'm surprised."  
  
"Yeah well. There is time to be a councilor and that wasn't one of them. Just don't bet on that happening often."  
  
"I know. " Qui-gon said. "Thanks all the same."  
  
Mace didn't reply and just enjoyed the comfortable silence in the room. Serene and calm for the moment, he would wait out Qui-gon's moods for the years to come if he had to, but at least his friend had found some small peace of mind.  
  
There is no Emotion there is peace 


	3. Strength Over Fear

Title: Strength over Fear.....  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
missing part of JA 1 & Part of the Jedi Code Series  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-gon Jinn stood at the door of the ship's small sickbay, looking at the medical droid perform routine checks and seemingly becoming agitated.  
  
Qui-gon had heard the rumors over the ship that a young boy had gotten into a fight with a Hutt and had actually survived. Qui-gon also heard from the ships crew about the missing young Jedi  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi. As much as he wished he was wrong, part of his mind put two and two together so he went in search of the young Hutt fighter.  
  
Sure enough there in sickbay had been Obi-wan being tended by a medical droid, and talking to one of the ships other occupants who had found him. He heard the boy tell her that he hadn't had much choice in the matter, he had gotten lost and wandered over to the Offworld side of the ship.  
  
The Hutt mistook him for one of the Arcanian miners and literally strangled the boy. Qui-gon had only come to see that indeed the boy had survived. After that he was returning to his cabin to meditate the mission he was being sent on to the planet Bandomeer.  
  
Which, subsequently, was where Obi-wan had been sent to work for Agri- Corps.  
  
The medical droid proceeded to put an IV in Obi-wan's arm, which had peaked Qui-gon's concern instantly...though he wasn't sure why. He moved closer in and looked at Obi-wan closer to see why the droid was going to such measures.  
  
The boy had developed a fever, a high one. One of the many marks he had gotten from the Hutt must have become infected. The droid looked up at him for a few moments before moving on.  
  
Qui-gon stood a few feet from the bed, and silently pondered what he should do. His mind was screaming at him to let the droids handle the boy...even though he knew they could not. He had to keep his distance from him he couldn't become attached again. But his heart was not so ready to leave Obi- wan.  
  
A soft moan broke from the young man's throat and Qui-gon drew a chair up to the side of the cot to see if he could not help him somehow. He used the Force to calm the boy, and to put him in a healing trance...that would help for the most part.  
  
He sighed and decided maybe he should stay.  
  
The droid came back at some unknown time and buzzed slightly but Qui-gon waved it off. He was too concentrated on bringing Obi-wan's fever down.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Qui-gon sat in quiet meditation. First he had helped the boy when he was hurt, then he was able to call him through the Force, with no visible connection between them. Then the draigon attack...they had fought together; the Force pulsing around them and the final straw was the fight with Xanatos.  
  
Qui-gon opened his eyes. Was he really that afraid to take on another apprentice??? He had doubts and yes, he admitted to himself, he had fears. Taking another Padawan meant taking the chance of being hurt again.  
  
Something inside of him, however was telling him without a doubt this was his Padawan. No matter what he thought of it, the Force was making him face his fear right now. And he was going to have to make a choice.  
  
Would he face his fear straight on and accept what seemed to be fate handing him a Padawan or turn the other way????  
  
Strength over Fear 


	4. There is no Passion; There is Serenity

Title: There is no passion, there is serenity  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Missing moments, on the way to Gala, Qui-gon considers his apprentice. Part of the Jedi Code Series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-gon Jinn relaxed in the cabin they were given on the way to Gala. It was still a few days away, and after the adventure he and his new Padawan, Obi-wan, had on the planet Phindar, he needed the few days to meditate and relax some before their intended mission.  
  
The whole ordeal drew him back to watching his Padawan. The boy had collapsed into one of the small beds they were given as soon as they hit the cabin...and Qui-gon didn't blame him, the boy had done well.  
  
And for some reason that didn't shock Qui-gon as much as he thought it would. He found himself actually proud of the boy sleeping across from him. And also a bit surprised at the change in himself.  
  
After Xanatos, Qui-gon could vemently remember telling Mace how he would never again take a Padawan Learner. He had learned his lesson and would tell anyone no if they asked. He would not make the same mistakes again, nor would he get hurt like he did that day again.  
  
But something on Bandomeer snapped. When Obi-wan had helped him to face Xanatos, something in Qui-gon flared that told him it was right. That he had to finally let go of the past and go forward.  
  
He watched the boy's chest rise and fall with deep untroubled breaths, and he found himself back on Phindar in a room with two rebels, hoping his padawan had not lost all his memories, like countless others on Phindar had. And again, that tide of fear when he saw Obi-wan impersonating the Prince.  
  
But also he could remember the relief he felt when he noticed his Padawan had not lost his memories and training. Qui-gon couldn't' remember how long it had been since he felt that way about anyone.  
  
Qui-gon closed his eyes and sighed, he would meditate some before following his students example .  
  
As he found himself in the calming presence of the Force, a small realization dawned on him. He watched himself year after year, turning down apprentice after apprentice. He saw something that he hadn't thought of before, he saw a violent passion inside of himself that was slowly eating him up.  
  
Yoda had seen it, no wonder his former master had insisted he come back each year. Qui-gon had just been blind. His passion to prove that he couldn't' become attached to another Padawan again, was making him dismiss initiates that truly had gifts, that he pretended he could not see.  
  
That made him wonder what had made Obi-wan so persistent. What made him stand out against the others? The Force gently nudged his mind, a gentle warning. Best not to ask, just to trust in it sometimes, Obi-wan was his Padawan, and he best not forget it.  
  
Qui-gon opened his eyes again to the room, his Padawan sitting up a bit looking at him. He smiled a bit when he saw Qui-gon's eyes open and his Master staring back at him.  
  
"Yes Padawan?" he asked smiling back to reassure him.  
  
"Are you alright Master?"  
  
"Yes Obi-wan, I am fine. Go back to sleep, it's late."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-wan yawned as he laid back down. He wasn't long for consciousness and was soon snoring softly; deep sleep and exhaustion calling him.  
  
Qui-gon again regarded him and smiled. Everything was okay now, he felt a deep peace pass through him and his senses at just being there with Obi- wan, and in the comfort knowing he was alright. Qui-gon no longer felt the need to protest to anyone about the boy being too full of anger or too impulsive, he was just like his Master it seemed.  
  
Qui-gon went to the other bed in the cabin and laid down. He had let go of the past and his passionate view that he couldn't teach or he couldn't train another Jedi. He had found his serenity in the boy who wouldn't give up on him.  
  
There is no passion there is serenity 


	5. Honor Over Hate

Title: Honor Over Hate  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Missing moments series, Bruck and Obi-wan's fight on the waterfall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruck's eyes widened with disbelief and panic. Obi-wan switched off his saber and leaped to grab his arm and pull him back. He was too late, Bruck's panic sent his arms flailing. Obi-wan felt Bruck's fingertips brush his just as Bruck fell, and hit the rocks below.  
  
Obi-wan went down, got the key, he had to save Bant. But still the thought...  
  
Bruck was dead, he didn't have time to think how he felt about that.  
  
How did he feel about it....  
  
Obi-wan sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down into his eyes, as he took in deep gulping breaths to steady himself. He kept seeing Bruck fall, and could still remember checking for the boy's pulse and finding none. His neck was broken. How could he have missed Bruck's hand??  
  
Obi-wan swung his feet to the floor and searched for his robe. He wasn't getting anywhere in his room, it was too quiet and was giving him too much to think about. Bruck had died just a day ago, and still he hadn't come to terms with it....he hadn't slept either.  
  
The night before he couldn't even close his eyes without seeing Bruck's face. At least he got a few hours sleep tonight.  
  
He headed out into the empty halls of the Temple, lost in thought heading for the gardens. He felt funny being back in the Temple, even after all that had happened. He was meeting with the Council in the next day or so, to discuss his coming back to the Temple, to return to his training.  
  
Obi-wan believed he was a Jedi, but still doubt plagued him. Who was going to choose him after he betrayed Qui-gon Jinn? Who would trust him?  
  
Obi-wan entered the meditation gardens, looking around before settling in his favorite spot near a small stream. He sighed out loud and stared off into the flowing water, trying to find some calm or center, he didn't care where it came from.  
  
Hours passed and Obi-wan's eyes drifted closed. And again the images of Bruck's death sprang to mind, as well of those of Cerasi's.  
  
/You blame yourself for his death when you should not./  
  
Obi-wan bolted straight up but found he was no longer in the gardens but somewhere dark and unfamiliar. "Where..."  
  
/ There is no need for fear. / the soft voice called again.  
  
Obi-wan looked around him and reached out with the Force, but could sense no one near him. "Who are you??"  
  
/I am a friend, an observer if you will. / an image of Bruck falling came back up...Obi-wan closed his eyes. /You should not blame yourself. His hate drove him to his end/  
  
"I still could have saved him." Obi-wan whispered. Cerasi's final moments flash burned in Obi-wan's memory.  
  
/Ah. As you could have saved her?/  
  
Obi-wan gave no argument.  
  
/You fought with Honor, young Jedi. /  
  
"You apparently didn't see the whole fight." Obi-wan murmured remembering when he allowed Bruck's comments to get to him.  
  
/And you are still young. You can not control every emotion you feel, nor should you. You fought with an honor to your friend, and your masters, you realized when and why you lost control and corrected it before it got too far./  
  
Obi-wan still gave a quizzically look around. He didn't understand what was going on.  
  
/You saved her you know, and you save another in doing so. You will save her further by letting go your grief and self-blame./  
  
Obi-wan knew who she was talking about. He had saved Bant and in a way, in his mind, saved Cerasi. He felt himself drifting back to sleep, wither he wanted to or not and soon felt a small touch on his shoulder.  
  
Gray blue eyes soon were looking around the gardens again, now in the dawn's early light. Master Yoda stood a few feet from him, eyeing him lazily as though he had been sitting there watching him for some time.  
  
He sat up stiffly and stared back at the small master for a few moments, getting his bearing straight. "Master Yoda."  
  
"Find what you sought did you?"  
  
"I think I did." Obi-wan confessed. "I found someone..."  
  
Yoda 'hmphed' and considered the boy. He had followed the Force to the gardens last night and found him in deep meditation, even thought Obi-wan thought he was asleep. The boy's strength was the Unifying Force so it was no surprise that he would have such visions.  
  
But Obi-wan just thought it was a dream.  
  
"Listen to the Force did you?" Yoda asked, deliberately staring the boy down, to make his point clear.  
  
Obi-wan nodded. "Yes Master I did."  
  
"And believe it do you?"  
  
"Yes Master, my mind does..."  
  
"Time it will take, young Padawan, time it will take." Yoda said walking away.  
  
Obi-wan looked around and stood, ready to go back to his quarters and get ready for morning meal. As he left he thought he heard another soft whisper.  
  
/Honor over hate/ 


	6. There is no Ignorance; There is Knowledg...

Title: There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Yaddle gets into the series! (  
  
  
  
Yaddle sat quietly going through some old data pads and records, sorting them to where she would have to store them later. The library of the Jedi Temple was large, but she loved it dearly and never minded working late hours inside the quiet walls.  
  
But this night the silence was broken. Hushed whispers and the small padding of feet could be heard from the back end of the Library. Yaddle sighed, put down the data pads and headed the direction the voices were coming from.  
  
She was surprised to find two young initiates sitting closely together, whispering and looking around them as if they expected to be caught. The one was a human, the other a Mon Calamari.  
  
"I'm worried Bant. What if I don't get chosen as a Padawan...."  
  
"You will. It's me that ought to be worried."  
  
"How are you so sure? I'm clumsy and no master will ever want me. And I've only got a year before I have to get chosen or head for Agri-Corps."  
  
Yaddle smiled to herself. Every year at least once or twice she saw the same scene. Initiates just turning twelve would get nervous about their futures, that they might not become Jedi. This one however, seemed to have more fears than previous.  
  
"You're listening too much to Bruck." the girl calamari scolded. "You are not clumsy."  
  
"Yes I am..."  
  
"Whether or not, clumsy you are, here you should not be. Late it is..." Yaddle said from her spot behind the two.  
  
Both initiates jumped up to their feet and were soon bowing to her apologizing profusely for being out so late.  
  
"Master Yaddle...we're...we're sorry. We came here on time, we just got to talking that..." the Calamari stammered  
  
"Lost track of time you did?" Yaddle smiled.  
  
"Yes Master." Obi-wan said, his head still hanging and he seemed intent on watching his boots.  
  
Yaddle regarded them both. "Sit sit. Heard your conversation I did. Worry so much, both of you should not. Worry leads to doubt, which leads to fear. And no doubt there is that heard Yoda's lecture on Fear you have."  
  
"Yes Master Yaddle we have."  
  
"Your names, what are they?"  
  
"Bant Eerin"  
  
"Obi-wan Kenobi."  
  
"Obi-wan and Bant. Worry neither of you should. Though future hard to see, see I do that Knight you will be."  
  
"Really?" Bant smiled.  
  
Yaddle nodded but noticed that Obi-wan was still not so convinced. "Believe you do not Initiate Kenobi."  
  
"I'm sorry Master Yaddle...."  
  
"Sorry do not be." Yaddle smiled again. "Close your eyes both of you will. Show you something I can." Both children shut their eyes. "Now, center on the Force you should, as if meditate you were going to."  
  
She felt the two clear their minds and touch the Force. She smiled and slowly reached out herself and pushed both their minds towards the more unifying side of the Force. "Think of your Masters, or your future, show you sometimes the Force will. But not always set in stone it is, but sometimes, answers you can find. "  
  
Bant went off on a completely different path, but Yaddle was compelled to stay with Young Obi-wan. His path seemed quite rocky, and full of uncertainty.  
  
/It's going to show me working for the Agri-corps/ Obi-wan thought sadly. /Why should I even bother/  
  
But as he thought the words, he felt the Force pull him father inward, towards some sort of center he felt. He followed it...and soon he could see a tall shadow standing near the light.  
  
He stopped walking, and just stood there considering the shadow. It was tall, broad, and yet some how he could feel great warmth and gentleness from it. He suddenly didn't seem so afraid and took another step.  
  
/That's right Padawan, do not fear/  
  
Obi-wan stopped dead. Had the shadow called him Padawan?  
  
He began walking faster. The Shadow had called him Padawan!!! It had felt so right, the voice was warm and welcoming, deep and caring. Obi-wan hurried his step further. /I'm coming Master./  
  
As Obi-wan neared the shadow he could make out the long robe, draped over the tall man. Man, he felt the person was a male. Human. He could see the long chestnut hair, with a tie holding the long locks from the Master's Face.  
  
He was soon behind the shadow. But it wasn't so much a shadow but a tall dark man, with long hair. But Obi-wan couldn't see his face, he had the overwhelming feeling that the Man was hiding himself for some reason.  
  
He reached up and touched the shoulder. /Master? Is it you?/  
  
/yes Padawan, it is.../ the man started to turn to face him. Obi-wan felt himself grinning ear to ear, so eager to see the face of his Master, so he would know who to look for in the temple.  
  
But just as the silhouette of the man's face came into view he felt a sudden rush and soon he was back in the Temple Library. "NO! Wait!" he yelled getting to his feet.  
  
Bant jumped back away from him but Yaddle stayed seated near him. "Obi?"  
  
"Wait...I didn't...I didn't get to see his face...I have to see him...."  
  
"Quiet young one. See what the Force wanted you to, ask no more you can."  
  
"But how will I know when he comes?"  
  
"Know you will, in your heart, when see your Master you do." Yaddle said standing and grabbing her stick from her side. "Go I must. And go should you two. Late it is, and Group Masters looking for you they must."  
  
Two yes Master's came from the youngsters as they stood and started to leave. Yaddle could still see and feel the disappointment from Obi-wan as he sulked his way back to his quarters. She hated to keep him in the dark but the Force had done it not her. She just happened to know that voice to well to not know who the dark man was.  
  
She started off on her journey. She had to speak with a certain Master.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaddle waited patiently outside the door, after she knocked. She could hear the grumbling from behind the door and couldn't help but hide her smile. Yoda was so grumpy when he was first woken up, or if his sleep was disturbed.  
  
"Late it is...important this better be." Yoda said as he opened the door to her. "Yaddle?"  
  
"Important my business is. Concerns your last apprentice it does."  
  
Yoda allowed her to enter and waited till she sat before speaking once more. "Qui-gon, where is he? What has happened?"  
  
"Nothing to your apprentice. Something concerning his future I saw. Or someone else did."  
  
Yoda's ears dropped. "Talking about what are you?"  
  
"Solved your dilemma I have. Take a Padawan he has not in many years."  
  
"And beginning to think again he never will."  
  
"He will not deny the Force," Yaddle stated. "Saw I did, drawn to him a boy is...as is he drawn to him."  
  
"Through the Force are they drawn?"  
  
"Yes, vision the boy had of Qui-gon. Saw his shadow he did...and heard Qui- gon speak I did. Though know the voice the boy did not, know it I did." Yaddle smiled warmly. "Need each other they do...felt that much through the Force I did."  
  
Yoda sat in silent thought before looking back up at Yaddle. "Call him back I should?"  
  
"Yes, think you should. Important it is for both the boy and Qui-gon."  
  
"The boy's name....Obi-wan Kenobi was it?"  
  
"Yes, seen him have you?"  
  
"Yes. And thought I did that a connection there could be. But why tell me of his vision? Not always true are they."  
  
"Because...in the code I trust. There is no ignorance there is knowledge...and now know of the vision you do, use it you can." 


	7. There is no Death; There is the Force

Title: There is no death, there is the Force  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
Summary: Obi-wan is greeted by an old friend upon his arrival to the force. Part of the Jedi Code Series.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-wan watched as Luke and Leia returned to the celebration. He could feel the two signatures beside him drift off into the Force, ready for rest and for eternity with what led them both. Obi-wan however was not so certain, he was still concerned with Luke and with the state of the galaxy, but most of all, what would the Force offer him upon his return???  
  
All the years he spent alone on Tatooine and his only hope being that one day he could return to the Force, and too be reunited with the one person who for all purposes necessary, was his father.  
  
It was so long ago that he had been cut down by the very first Sith to re- emerge after the long period of peace the Jedi had. So long ago that he made a promise that ultimately effected the Galaxy... So long ago that he had seen that face.  
  
How would he greet him?? Would he be disappointed in all he had done? Look at what his pride, and his promise caused the Galaxy...some Jedi he was, he brought about the Empire by training one of the most powerful Sith Lords.  
  
Granted, Anakin had turned back to the light. But that wasn't his doing, that was Luke's. He let his eyes settle on his last padawan, even though Luke had only been with him a few short days before he had died, he still considered the man his Padawan.  
  
Luke was the beginning of the new, a new start for the galaxy and for the Jedi. And there would still be many hardships for him to endure. He didn't want Luke to feel abandoned like he had those years ago...even though he had not been.  
  
The look of Luke's despair had so closely matched his own after the death of his master...  
  
Funny how similar his death and his master's death had been. He had been behind a laser wall away... not quick enough to save his dear Master. Luke had been behind a wall of Stormtroopers away, and not enough experience or knowledge to help him. But he felt the Force tell him it was his time.  
  
He wondered absently if his Master had also heard the same thing.  
  
He felt a small tendril of the Force reach out and beckon him to come home. It was time...as much as Obi-wan hated it, he had to go. And only the Force and fate would show if he would spend the rest of his afterlife alone as he was on Tatooine or if he would be granted to be with others that he longed to see again.  
  
A bright hazy fog overtook his vision and soon he was again standing in the Jedi Temple, still as peaceful, and beautiful as he remembered it. He soon began to smile, seeing the Force had brought him back to his home, and his friends.  
  
Bant, the same bright 18 year old he remembered her as rushed up and hugged him, her salmon skin glistening as if she had just been in the lake. He smiled as she pushed back and smiled at him.  
  
Reeft and Garen were standing there, their masters proudly behind them, and he noticed they too were their younger selves again. He looked down at himself and didn't see the weathered skin that Tatooine had left him with after a few years. He saw the fine tuned muscles that had once lined his arms...the old Jedi Tunics he once proudly wore.  
  
Obi-wan saw Master Windu and Master Yoda off to the side, with the rest of the Jedi council...and he had a vague sense of thousands upon thousands of Jedi around him.  
  
One, however, stood out in his mind.  
  
A bond long dormant flared to life in this subconscious, and immediately he found the person he was looking for.  
  
Not as old looking as he had been when he last remembered. Qui-gon was younger looking himself, as if the Force had renewed him. Obi-wan couldn't help but breakout in a huge grin and run to his master, grabbing the man in a tight embrace and soon felt the warmth of arms put around him.  
  
/welcome home, my Padawan! You've done very very well indeed./  
  
Obi-wan couldn't answer. In all he had gone through, in all he had been, all he had wanted was his master's approval, and love. He had it now, and he truly was home.  
  
There is no death, there is the Force. 


	8. There is Serenity

Title: There is Serenity  
  
Author: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
A companion piece to There is no Passion there is Serenity, with a tie back to there is no ignorance there is knowledge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-wan felt the Force prick his senses and drag him away from the peaceful sleep he had found. He was slightly annoyed but followed the feelings and found a familiar aura in the Force.  
  
His Master.  
  
He was confused, his Master was fine, they were on a ship on the way home and there was no danger about so why had the Force summoned him and wanted him?  
  
/I trust to much in my feelings. / he yawned mentally.  
  
But there was something about his Master's Force signature that was irking his interest.  
  
He tried to shield himself, thinking it would be an intrusion this early in their relationship and tried to figure out 'what' his master was doing.  
  
It wasn't hard to see he was in deep mediations. But why did it seem his Master was troubled? He tried to push a bit harder but his fear of Qui-gon sensing him caused him to backtrack a bit and just consider the man.  
  
Qui-gon was a private man, this much he knew. However there was lots that Obi-wan knew about his Master. He was one of the best swordsmen in the order, he was more attuned to the living force, he was compassionate, and he was a great negotiator. Why he knew those things he wasn't sure but it was like his guide to what he could know about Qui-gon Jinn.  
  
He hoped anyway. This man had been his last chance for being chosen as a Padawan.  
  
/And you were his last chance./ his mind seemed to echo.  
  
Impossible. He shook the thought from his mind but it stuck and kept repeating itself. Qui-gon's last chance??? Last chance for what?  
  
/Padawan do not fear/  
  
The new memory was unfamiliar at first but it finally did come back as a night he and Bant had spent in the Temple Library with Master Yaddle. He had seen a shadow that he had thought was hiding.  
  
Qui-gon hiding?  
  
Suddenly the pieces fit together. Xanatos had destroyed Qui-gon's trust and he had pretty much fought the idea of another padawan, so Qui-gon hid himself from the initiates, taking mission after mission, only coming back when Yoda forced him.  
  
Obi-wan felt Qui-gon come out of his meditations. He wondered if his Master regretted taking him as a Padawan Learner and his curiosity was demanding he make sure his Master was okay.  
  
Obi-wan sat up and waited till Qui-gon's eyes opened and smiled.  
  
"Yes Padawan?"  
  
"Are you alright Master?" Obi-wan felt stupid for asking but he had to see if he was.  
  
Obi-wan saw a hint of amusement in Qui-gon's blue eyes...ones he thought to be expressionless, but it made him more at ease to see the humor in Qui- gon's face. "Yes Obi-wan, I am fine. Go back to sleep it's late."  
  
"Yes Master." He replied laying back down and soon found himself falling towards a deep sleep again. Even though his Master was still awake and brooding over something, Obi-wan felt more at ease around the man.  
  
He had seen him long before their first meeting and he had seen him for what he was...and he was willing to wait for Xanatos' shadow to lift from Qui-gon's spirit. 


End file.
